


A Good Long Fun Time

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 1 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Piers Polkiss/Dudley: new, remember, uninvited</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Good Long Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Piers Polkiss/Dudley: new, remember, uninvited_.

"You almost got me uninvited to return!"

"Ungrammatical lout!"

Dudley and Piers share a look over Bryant's head, and then Dudley punches the little shit.

Bryant sags but doesn't fall. Piers is stronger than he looks and could hold Bryant up for a good long fun time if Dudley wanted him to, but he doesn't.

Instead, he laughs and says, "Go away and remember: snitches get hit."

Bryant slinks off.

"Well," says Piers, "that's new. Usually, there's a lot more blood." His eyes travel down Dudley's body to where it's all pooled. "Want me to take care of that?"

" _Yes_."


End file.
